


Of Queens, Knights, and ten version of Leia Organa

by ViolettaVillas8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaVillas8/pseuds/ViolettaVillas8
Summary: Leia Organa traveled back in time. It wasn't normal, but it was her second chance. Time travel is quite normal compared to the ten alternative versions of Leia Organa, right?
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44





	1. Leia Vader part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543680) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



> Inspired by "Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns." Dedicated to beloved chancecraz. I hope you like it.  
> I apologise for possible mistakes. I am a foreigner and this is my first fanfiction in English.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Leia Organa

The first day she went back in time was confusing. However, what happened today... The mission, we met Sana, went quickly. She thought that he could calmly deal with the Alliance or spend time with Han. Maybe he'll finally convince his father to trust him more. She is happy to finally have Hana. In the end they were as before. Maybe not the same as once, because they would have at least five quarrels. However, she felt calm, it should not be felt for a long time. As soon as they reached the base, Luke took them without explanation to his parents' room. Why does her brother have to ruin this moment? I don't want to convince my father of Han's value now. The time will come. Luke just said they have a big problem. As if they had no other. Such as beating the Empire and Vader. She saw herself! To be more specific, I've seen more versions of myself! All young and everyone looks different. Dressed in different ways. They watched her curiously. What happened this time? Something about the Force again? How is it possible? She stood there surprised, and Han began to whisper that he would not be able to deal with the eleven princesses. Calm down! It must be what is happening..

"Luke? What's going on?" she managed peacefully.

"Leia, it's ... When you weren't there, it suddenly appeared in my room. We were lucky that no one have seen them. I managed to hide them, but I don't know how long we can hide them. Ashoka says them should come from alternative realities. " It was amazing. Alternative versions? Why did the Force do this? It used to go back in time, and now it's ... What for? She looked at all her versions. They all looked nineteen years old. What will he tell the Alliance? How do you explain that? Of course, she will have to say that she will comes from the future ...

Listen to them carefully. In this way you will really learn to listen.

Something was whispering in her head. Listen? That's what Qui Gonn said. What exactly did she have will doing? Not relevant. Now he must hear their stories. Maybe they could be sent away somehow before the Alliance feels it. Maybe it will succeed.

"Leia, I'm sorry to say that, but you're lucky. When everything slowly straightened out, several of your versions appeared. Fortunately, "Han snorted sarcastically. She wanted to hit him right now, but she stopped herself. She needs to calm down, her anger does not help in this situation. They must somehow send them back to their place of origin. How to make?

She pointed to one of her versions. Damn, but that's weird.

"What's your name?" she asked.

This version had a beautiful hairstyle, although it is not used on Alderaan. It was more like a crown of hair that she saw in the drawings of the rulers of Naboo. She was wearing a rich red dress with gold decorations. Personally, she never dressed like that. Why would this version do that?

"I am Imperial Highness, Princess Leia Vader" - alternative version said.

Leia Vader? She wanted to shoot this version immediately. Other versions are not released surprised. They had to get to know each other earlier. She is probably dangerous! She is sith! Trained by this farce of fatherhood, which is Vader. Han didn't seem surprised, never mind. Her parents winced and Luke held his breath.

"Are you Sith?" Luke rebuked her.

"Why is the fifth person asking that? I'm not. My father would never teach me that, "Leia Vader said.

What? Why shouldn't Vader teach her? It does not make sense. He should, eventually, want to do it to her if he had the chance. "Why wouldn't he teach you? You are his daughter, "Ashoka asked curiously.

"I barely learned how to shoot a blaster because he was still afraid that I would shoot myself or something. Galen Marek, his student who is Sith, spends most of his time protecting me instead of doing something more important. I have never been alone. I always have a lot of service and protection. I love my father but he still protects me from everything! However, I know he will not stop. He says he doesn't want to lose me and I love him, so I'm reluctant to do what he tells me. Most of the time, "Leia Vader smirked.Protected her from everything? It wasn't healthy. She should not ask, but she was furious at the situation and didn't care.

"Do you love him even though Vader killed your mother? she smiled maliciously at Lei Vader.

"Leia," Luke hissed, and her mother shook her head disapprovingly.

"Leia, you can't talk like that. You must control yourself, "her father said.

Leia Vader watched her closely. She knew that look, her imperial highness analyzed her and thought about what to say. Other versions watched the confrontation curiously and did not want to interfere. If she were in their place, she would also watch and think about everything. Apparently they did it too."My father didn't kill my mother. She died in childbirth," Leia Vader said.

Force said it was true. Vader did not kill Padme Amidala. She died in childbirth, but that's not true! He was choking her! She looked toward her parents were surprised. Luke is shocked and Ahsoka also looks shocked and sad. Other versions looked at Leia Vader with some level of respect? worship? pride? She didn't understand it.

"Maybe you can tell us about your past? And then how did you get here?" her mother suggested gently.

Leia Vader diplomatically smiled and agreed.

"My father is Emperor Darth Vader. Formerly known as Anakin Skywalker. My mother was the Queen of Naboo and Senator of the Republic. Her name was Padme Amidala Skywalker. My dad had nightmares that my mother would die in childbirth. He wanted to save her and accepted the teachings of the Dark Side from Emperor Palpatine, then he was Chancellor. Dad killed the Jedi and separatists hidden in the Mustafar system. When he returned home on Coruscant he did not find my mother. He found out that she escaped. However, a few days later , her family on Naboo got her body. She looked like she had died before delivery, but my dad checked. I wasn't there. Soon after a period of despair, he killed the emperor because he lied to him that the Dark Side would save her. When he left the emperor's office in the Senate he felt my presence. He knew it was me because he felt me in my mother's stomach. I was in the hands of Senator Alderaan Bail Organa. My dad got me back. Initially, he wanted to kill the senator, but he was so happy that he got me back, that he save his life. My dad hates politics, but he had no choice but to accept the honor of being emperor from the senators' hands. He was then a famous hero and ended the war, and the Senate was internally destroyed by Palpatine. Some senators disagreed with the idea of the Empire, but Dad took all their arguments when he banned slavery throughout the Galaxy, "Leia Vader told her, and the other nine versions listened carefully to her story.

"Did he really free slaves?" Luke looked at Leia Vader admiringly, and she gently agreed. Ahsoka was looking pleased too.

So that was the past in that universe. Vader became emperor and found her. He didn't find Luke. Or was Leia Vader an only child? Is he wearing this suit? Leia Vader did not mention the duel with Obi Wan, but it's worth making sure.

"What does your father look like?" she asked her.

Leia Vader looked at her with confusion. After a moment she reached out. And suddenly a hologram of a handsome middle-aged man appeared in the middle of the room. Is this Vader? This handsome man? Impossible, it's impossible! Vader is a black and deadly machine, not this man.

"You said you weren't Sith!" Luke shouted and looked betrayed.

"I'm not," Leia Vader replied in surprise.

"So how did you do it? Jedi can't do it," Ahsoka asked distrustfully.

"I always can it. Dad just taught me cover and some telekinesis. He didn't want me to become a Jedi or Sith. He wanted a daughter. He wanted a family. He lost my grandmother and my mother. I'm his only family. He loves me and cares me. He must be worried about me now. I have to go home, " Leia Vader said depressed.

She felt her sadness and longing for Vader. How could she miss him? Why did so many people love him? Obi Wan, Rex, Ahsoka, Luke, her mother, R2-D2? Even this version loved him? Well, she certainly won't love him. She is absolutely sure of it.

Are you really sure?

The Force apparently wanted to say something else. Does not matter. She knows better.

"See? You may good Empress. You look good in this outfit, it suits your character," Han teased.

"Shut up," she snarled, furious.  
  
"Imperial Princess Leia Vader is the heir to the throne, right?" her father asked.

"Yes, I am the heir. I will become the Empress on my twenty-first birthday," said Leia Vader.

"So fast?" Her father was surprised, but Leia Vader was smiling maliciously.

"Dad hates politics. He was never a politician himself, but his wife was. Besides, his old master Obi Wan is a brilliant diplomat and let's not forget that he had Chancellor Palpatine as a friend. He was surrounded by politicians. Well, I must say that Uncle Obi Wan also helped him a lot. Dad can't wait to give me the throne. He says I will be a brilliant empress and he will finally be able to fly all day instead of dealing with Senate affairs, "said Leia Vader.

"Obi Wan is alive? Is he with your father?" Ahsoka asked in astonishment.

Why would Obi Wan ally with Vader? He loved him but tried to kill him. Were they still friends in this other world? How is it possible? "Is Obi Wan Sith?" Luke asked worriedly. That would be a good conclusion, because Obi Wan joined Vader. He couldn't be a Jedi.

"No no! This is the last Jedi, "said Leia Vader.

"What? How can he be a Jedi? After all, Anakin is Sith in your world? "Ahsoka said surprised.

""Being a Jedi is officially illegal, but those who survive the Jedi are not prosecuted. They can live. They must give up their swords and sign a consent not to teach the Jedi way to anyone. The only Jedi who has the honor of being official is my uncle Obi Wan. He was waiting for my father in Coruscant when my mother escaped. He saw her the day after the Jedi Purge when he came to ask her where Anakin was. She did not tell him and then ran away. Obi Wan waited a few days before he went to kill my father. He expected to find a cruel Sith, not a worried father who does not know how to take care of the newborn. That's why he forgave him. They loved each other, so they accepted that they had different paths. Obi Wan that my dad is Sith and dad that Obi Wan is a Jedi. Sometimes they argue about different things, but they generally act in harmony. "Leia Vader smiled.

"I'm there? My name is Ahsoka Tano, you don't seem to recognize me ... "Ahsoka said. There was a deep longing in her.

Suddenly Lea Vader's face lit up.

"Ahsoka Tano? Dad's padawan ? Dad didn't tell me much.He still suffers. But uncle Obi Wan said Ahsoka Tano were the best padawan you could have ever my dad, "Leia brightened.

"Have i been?" Ahsoka suggested gently.

"Clones killed you and Rex. You are buried in the imperial mausoleum in Coruscant next to my mother, " Leia Vader said.


	2. Universe of Leia Vader part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Obi Wan Kenobi

The emperor's death has just been announced. It was claimed that the Jedi had murdered him. Obi Wan knew better. It was Anakin who killed his master. He is now appointed as the new emperor. Obi Wan feels growing doubts. Should he kill him? Is Anakin really lost? Why did Yoda appoint him for this? Why does he have to lose Anakin? He lost Qui Gonn and Satine. Through Maul's blade. Why should his blade extinguish Anakin? The boy he trained? Which one did he love? Why can't he be a better Jedi and let it go? Slowly slips through the Senate corridors to the office of the new Emperor. Should he really? How will Anakin welcome him? Will he pull out the blade? Will he make a joke about his failure as his teacher? He opened the door. Pulls out his lightsaber.

“Can you do it later? I'm busy,“ he sees an exasperated Anakin holding a baby. His eyes are a strange mixture of yellow and blue. This was not what he expected. Not at all.

“Anakin, you became Sith and destroyed the Jedi Order. You also killed the new emperor and took his place. How do you explain that? “ Obi Wan is trying to understand this situation. Anakin still doesn't draw his weapon and is still rocking the baby.

“ Finish your speeches. I'm not Padawan anymore. I don't have time for your revenge for the Jedi Order now. Come tomorrow or later. Not now, “said Anakin angrily.

“ Why? I'm Jedi. You're Sith. You should want to fight, right?“ pressed Obi Wan.

“I repeat, not now. I can summon clones if you want to fight so badly. It's so typical that of all the Jedi, you had to survive to tease me. I don't have time for a duel “ Anakin said.

That was weird. Unusually. Why did Anakin ignore him so? He rocked the baby and smiled at him. Why? Not long ago, he personally killed children in the temple. Why Anakin is so now ... He doesn't seem Sith. He reaches out to feel Anakin in the Force. He feel pain. A lot of pain and fear. The dark side surrounds him, but there is also plenty of light. Love? Great love continues despite the darkness. The tentacles of the dark side squeeze this light. This light is directed to this child.

“Anakin, who is this baby?“ he asks, although he already has some suspicion.

“That's my daughter. Mine and Padme. Padme is dead, but Leia is alive. My princess. My girl is alive. I have failed twice. I lost my mother and wife. However, now I am the emperor and I will do everything not to lose her “ Anakin said. There were tears in his eyes and he was smiling. It wasn't Sith. No Sith loved. No.

“Do you want to train her? Is she going to be Sith like you?“ asked Obi Wan, concerned.

“Never! My daughter will be protected. The dark side will hurt her. The dark side is ruled by pain and fear. My daughter is a princess. She will get everything she wants. She won't suffer “ he hugged his daughter protectively.

Obi Wan shakes his head. These were not Sith's words. Anakin must always be unconventional. He wasn't a good Jedi. He also can't be a good Sith. What should he do? If he kills Anakin, he will deprive his daughter of his father. He can't do it. He never wanted to kill Anakin.

“So your daughter just got an uncle,“he says playfully.

“What?“ Anakin looks at him suspiciously.

“I don't want to fight you. I want to stay with you and help you with your daughter. I already have experience in raising of Skywalker. But I will not fall“ he said.

“Really? You'll stay? I'm happy, I'm happy. I thought ... Sidious said you'd kill me. He told me not to trust you. I'm so glad he lied about it too,”Anakin smiled.

“ What else did the emperor lie about?“ asked Obi Wan.

“That he will help Padme. She died and I couldn't do anything, “said Anakin sadly.

“I'm sorry,“he managed to say.

“Do you want to hold her? Her name is Leia. Padme called her before she died“ Anakin cautiously handed him the baby.

Bright dark eyes stared at him. She was beautiful. He wasn't good at letting people go. He was never good at it. There was Qui Gonn, Satine, Anakin and now Leia. He looked at proud Anakin. After all, he must help him rule the galaxy. Why did he always have to clean up the mess of his former padawan? What about the Order? What about other Jedi?

"Anakin, Jedi ..." he tries to say, but Anakin silences him.

“We'll deal with it later. Now you are her uncle and you belong to the family“ Anakin smiled.

Family. He never understood her. Anakin did, because he lived outside the Jedi Order. Yoda was wrong. His Anakin is still alive. He committed terrible acts, but he is still his boy. The same one who saved him nine times. And now he is a father. Of course, Anakin broke the Code. The Sith Code now Anakin also breaks. He always has to do everything in his style. Even being Sith.

10 years later

“Leia, get out of there“ Obi Wan screams at the disobedient girl. For five minutes her imperial majesty has been sitting in a tree and she doesn't want to go down. Why couldn't she be like Padme? Of course, she inherited her appearance, but he feels like he raised a second Anakin.

“Uncle, come and catch me here," the princess laughed.

“I'm not going to do it. I'm not getting younger. Also, I wonder what I've done so badly that I had to raise two Skywalkers“ he reached out to bring Leia down. She was still fidgeting and holding on to the tree. He fought to bring her back, but she used the Force to constantly pull herself into the tree.

“Leia? What are you doing?“ Anakin entered the garden.

“Anakin, bring her down. She became fluent in fighting me, ” Obi Wan sighed.

Anakin brought her in easily. She didn't look like a princess now. She had a dirty face, but she was still laughing. He looked at Anakin, who is looking at his daughter. He feels his longing in the Force. He still thinks about Padme. “Leia, I told you not to do it to Uncle Obi Wan. He is older and cannot run after you everywhere“ Anakin told his daughter.

"But, I like it" Leia smiled.

“ I'm not old!“ protested Obi Wan.

“You're old now. You already have gray hair, ”Anakin laughed as he took Leia in his arms.

"Only a few," Obi Wan said defensively

"Of course, only a few," Anakin laughed as he returned to the palace with daughter

Two Skywalkers. Why did he deserve for that? He headed for the palace. Someone finally had to watch over them.


	3. Leia Vader part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Leia Vader

Since she remembers, she is always surrounded by glamor. She had the best Naboo dresses, great Coruscant toys and all the comforts. Every wish is granted. She is an imperial princess after all. However, even in her life there were shortcomings. She loved her dad, Uncle Obi Wan, Aunt Dorme, Aunt Sabe, Aunt Rabe and Aunt Eirtae, but she missed her mother. The aunts were wonderful, but having a mother ... It was always said at the imperial court that she inherited her appearance. However, she herself thought her face seemed more like her dad's. In addition, she inherited his short temper. Uncle Obi Wan still complained that she is still a Skywalker despite having the Padme Amidali genes.

"Your Imperial Majesty, can I help you with anything?" Leia enters the imperial library and is greeted by a court guard from the threshold. Dad always had paranoia. There is at least one guard in each room in the palace, except for her chambers. However, there are her trained servants and Galen. Oh how she hates him! He always mocks her, and because of his stupid training he is more proficient in Force than her. Why did her father forbid her to study? It was not fair. She should learn the Force instead of Galen. But of course her father barely taught her the basics, how to cover and communicate with him. Nothing more! Even she can't leave this stupid palace without at least a dozen bodyguards.

Angry, she took any holovid off the shelf. Suddenly she felt something. It was the Force! Something was calling her. Something was asking her for help. She called her granddaughter! Yes, she was a granddaughter of the Force. It was strange that her dad was born of the Force. Is the Force aware? She did not know. Dad didn't tell her much about the Force, but if the Force asks her ... She was taught to always help. If her grandfather needs her, she must help. Suddenly the whole world whirled. She couldn't see the library before her eyes. It was a military room. A few beds and ... She saw other girls and they looked like her! Just like her. Clones? Why would someone clone her? For what? But they don't have her clothes. There are nine of them besides her. Her closest girl has a Jedi tunic similar to that of Uncle Obi Wan.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" a handsome blond man entered the room, a bit like her dad.

"What are we doing here? I was on Dagobah! I was practicing," said a girl wearing a Jedi robe.

"I was with my mother on Naboo," another said.

"I was on Tatooine with my grandfather" said another girl in a simple brown dress.

"You all look like ... Leia Organa" he said slowly, watching them carefully.

"Leia Organa? My name is Leia Skywalker!" Shouted the one in the Jedi robes.

Skywalker. Dad's old name. The one he rejected. What was happening here? Were they any version of her? Alternate Reality? She read a little about it but didn't believe it. It's good that Dad didn't know about the Jedi holocron she hid at her mother's grave. There was a lot about it. She didn't listen to the whole thing, but according to the Holocron, Force unites all possible realities. Now he has proof of it.

"Is all your name is Leia?" She slowly asked.

They nodded.

"How old are you?" asked the blond man.

"19," Leia said in Jedi robes. They all agreed with her.

"I have to go out and let someone know for a moment. Stay here. If someone came in, suggest that he didn't see you," the blond man said and fled.

"Why is Luke behaving like this?" Another version asked. She was wearing a senatorial dress. Similar to the one she saw in her mother's wardrobe.

"Is his name Luke?" Leia from Tatooine asked.

" You do not know him?" Senator Leia asked suspiciously.

"No matter. We have to introduce ourselves. Apparently we all come from an alternate reality. And we got to the reality of Leia Organa, the one that this boy is talking about. I have to determine something, are you all the daughters of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker?" asks them.

They all look at each other carefully and say together: They are our parents.

"Now let us introduce ourselves and say who and how we are brought up," he says to other versions of himself.

"I am Leia Skywalker. I was raised by Master Yoda on Dagobah and trained as a Jedi Knight," says Leia in Jedi robes.

"I'm Leia Kenobi. My dad is Anakin Skywalker, but grandfather Obi Wan wanted me to have his name for safety. I live with him on Tatooine. He teaches me a little about Jedi, but he does it slowly. He wants me not to get involved in galactic conflict yet, "said Leia in a brown dress.

"I'm Senator Leia Skywalker. Raised with my parents on Coruscant and my brother," said the senator slowly and strangely looking at the rest of the environment.

"Do you have a brother? How cool!" Said Leia Kenobi.

"Yes, that's cool," said the senator carefully.

She had a brother and a mother! How she envied her. She always wanted siblings, it was so lonely in a palace without other children. Why did her mother have to die and not that? 

"I'm Leia Verne. Really Skywalker. I'm hiding from the Empire with my parents and my two brothers," another said. She was dressed in a light, blue dress.

She had two brothers! How unfair! She was hiding from the Empire? Why? The Empire was Lei's legacy. Probably in that universe someone else was an emperor. But why should they hide?

"I am Leia Amidala. I live with my mother on Naboo. I am an artist," another one said in a lovely dress from Naboo. The dress had a yellow neckline and wonderful pink decorations! How beautiful. She must ask her dad for such a dress when she returns to her universe.

"I am also Leia Amidala. My mother's handmaids on Naboo raised me," another said. She wore a red costume similar to her aunts', but it was a little different. It had a different cut and gray decorations.

"I am Leia Naberrie. I am officially the third daughter of Aunt Sola and uncle Darred. I also live on Naboo and I belong to Naboo Royal Handmaidens." another Leia said in a light purple dress.

This Leia is like her aunts. She never thought about how to serve someone, she was always a princess and she was served. It is strange that this is her version. Until now she is the only princess. Maybe the only one of them all. Was she the only version who is a princess?

"You have a wonderful life. I am just a farm girl, Leia Skywalker. I was raised by aunt Beru and uncle Owen. Next year I marry my old friend Biggs. Of course, I hope that stupid smuggler Solo will stop assuring me of his love." Leia Skywalker snorted. She was wearing a colorful skirt and light shirt.

She spoke contemptuously about this smuggler, but Leia Vader could see the details. Uncle Obi Wan taught her that. One of the best diplomats. She liked this smuggler. So why does he marry another? Dad always said that she can have what she wants. Even if someone refuses her, she has to fight for it. So why did this Leia give up? Why isn't Solo fighting for it?

"I'm Leia Skywalker-Tano. My mother, Ahsoka Tano, raised me. I'm a rebel," said the last version in a gray costume. This one was brought up by Ahsoka. Her dad's apprentice. In that reality she survived and was not buried in a mausoleum.

They all looked at her expectantly.

"I'm Her Imperial Highness Leia Vader," she said quickly.

"Sith" shouted Jedi Knight Leia and drew her sword.

"Are you Sith?" Leia Kenobi asked carefully.

"I ..." they all looked at her strangely. Some with reproach. Others with confusion.

"You are?" Jedi Leia demanded an answer.

"Say calmly, are you really Sith?" asked Senator Leia.

"Well tell us you are finally or not Sith," shouted Leia Skywalker-Tano.

"I'm not! It's Galen! He's the stupid Sith apprentice," she shouted at them.

Why were they looking at her like that? Like she was dangerous. Dad was dangerous! Galen, too. Uncle Obi Wan. Her aunts. Everyone knew how to fight. Only she doesn't. Because she was a princess. Because dad was afraid that she would hurt herself. Uncle Obi Wan always argued with him about it, but Dad did not give up. He said that if she was still in the palace, she didn't need to be defended anyway because others would protect her. Her uncle and aunt taught her a little in hiding from her dad, but it wasn't enough! She wasn't dangerous.

Then that blond came back. His name was Luke.

"You are following me. Slowly and quietly. We must solve this problem," he said and they all followed.


	4. Universe of Leia Vader part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Firmus Piett

The captain of the Imperial Navy Firmus Piett stood in the throne room and watched the dead bodies of the seven guards. The emperor was still looking at the datapad and said nothing.

"Your imperial majesty, I report that the entire planet is thoroughly searched, but there is no sign of the princess," Piett trembled as he watched his emperor. The emperor's yellow and cruel eyes stared at him. He almost felt that in a moment he would be the eighth body in the throne room. Then the imperial Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi entered the hall. Piett felt great relief. Except for the princess, only this Jedi could calm the emperor. Darth Vader was a good ruler. Honest and honorable, although very violent. Especially if the case concerned Princess Leia.

"Leave us alone," the emperor snapped, and Piett bowed to him and hurried toward the door.

"Anakin, you need to calm down! Control yourself! Tortures imperial service by your apprentice will have no effect!" Piett heard the Jedi voice as he left.

"My daughter! My daughter is gone!" the emperor screamed furiously, but Piett was already in the corridor.

The last place where the princess was seen was the library. However, the Ober guard who let her in did not see her leave. The room was searched thoroughly but nothing was found. Piett did not know Ober well, although they were neighbors as a child. Ober would definitely not let the princess slip away. He did not see any people to kidnap her. Unfortunately, the princess disappeared in his service, so he was the first victim of the emperor's anger. Piett felt a little sorry for his old mate, but he had to be professional. Their emperor was famous for being on the front line when he was fighting. He was absolutely perfect in battle. He demanded the same from his people. It was an honor to serve at his side, but also a danger. The emperor recognized only one punishment as a failure. Death. Well, except for a few exceptions when the princess intervened. Everyone in the palace knew that her imperial height holds the heart of the emperor. If someone needed to be saved from imperial anger, he would have to ask the princess for help. Always she helps. The emperor was justice, and the princess was mercy. That is why the Empire was prospering. It was more demanding than the ossified and corrupt Republic, yet it was not a tyranny. 

However, this balance was upset by the lack of its imperial height. Piett did not know her well. He served mainly on her father's ship, and the princess spent most of her time in the capital. The emperor reluctantly released her from Coruscant. Unless it was Naboo. All Naboo was loyal to the mother of the princess and personally vowed to protect the daughter of their beloved queen. So not only the emperor will take revenge for the disappearance of the princess. Everyone from Naboo will do it too. Especially the handmaids from Naboo who raised her highness on Coruscant. Suddenly Piett saw Lord Galen Mark, apprentice of the emperor. He wielded similar power as the emperor. Piett did not understand this power, but it was not his place to question imperial decisions. Piett looked at him better now, when Lord Galen Marek was leaving with the emperor, he was usually wear the hood, but now Piett saw his face.He looked like an emperor, but he wasn't strangling anyone now. His eyes were also cruelly yellow. He looked like the whole world had collapsed for him. Then Piett remembered an old palace rumor that the imperial apprentice loves the princess. He had never believe such nonsense, but when he looked at this young man he was able to believe it now.

"Excuse me, Lord Galen. Is there anything new in case about the disappearance of the princess?" Piett asked, trying hard. Only restoring her height will calm the emperor.

"No" growled Lord Galen and quickly passed Pietta. Well, he didn't have the best manners, but Piett could understand him. Being powerless is the worst thing for a soldier. Piett directed his steps toward the assembled soldiers in the imperial garden. One of them came out of the line and saluted him.

"Captain, I report that all the rooms in the palace have been thoroughly searched. I contacted the units that searched the planet an hour ago. No news," replied the stormtrooper.

So still no sign of the princess.

"Has the criminal underworld been searched? Have you checked the Senate? Someone must know something," replied Piett.

"Gangsters, do not like the emperor, it's a fact. Because of him they lost significant income and are being hunted down. However, even they would not be crazy enough to kidnap the princess. Every citizen in the whole Empire knows that she alleviates the emperor's anger. No one would dare take her, "replied the stormtrooper.

"But someone was crazy enough to do it," Piett sighed.

"Damn crazy ," one of Tie's pilots suddenly arrived.

"What are you doing here, pilot? You should report achievenment in your search in throne room," Piett said to this insubordinate pilot.

"I am not in a hurry to be dead" said pilot.

"Insubordination? The emperor doesn't like it when he disregards his orders," replied Piett.

"Really, the emperor doesn't like many things, I didn't know! What kind of information! You can punish me, but I'm not going to enter the throne room and say that this damn princess is nowhere to be found!" Continued the insolent pilot.

Despite insubordination, Piett admitted that this pilot had some sense.

"Where are you from?" Asked curious Piett.

"Corellia" sighed the pilot.

"Dull world," replied Piett.

"Especially when you are an orphan" the pilot took off his helmet and smiled wryly.

He was quite handsome, though Piett must admit he had something in face from scoundrel , not a serious soldier. However, Piett admitted that he would probably likes this insolent pilot. He may not meet the protocol requirements, but talking to someone so aware of the world around him was refreshing for Piett.

"I won't punish you. You impressed me. What is your name?" asked Piett.

"Han Solo, imperial pilot," he replied proudly.

"Captain Firmus Piett. What are your results?" Replied Piett.

"I set a new Academy record last month, although a new kid arrived yesterday and will probably break my record," Han Solo smiled insolently.

New record? The emperor will be interested in this. Of course, when the princess is found.

"What kind of kid is this?" Piett wondered.

"New from Tatooine. He is nice one, you can see that he doesn't know the Galaxy. But ..." Han Solo spoke with a big smile.

He didn't have to say anything. Piett saw on Han's face that he had already loved this recruit from Tatooine. Piett understood this. Han Solo certainly did not have anyone close as an orphan.

"What is his name?" asked Piett.

"Luke Skywalker" Han replied.

Skywalker? Old emperor's last name? Few have heard of him today. The emperor officially appeared as Darth Vader and of course all information about his previous involvement was removed. The emperor himself rarely appeared in public and usually in the hood. Even senators who were aware of the emperor's previous name no longer used it. Piett himself knew about him because he remembered Anakin Skywalker from the Clone Wars. However, after so many years of prosperity and a lack of Jedi, hardly anyone has heard of him. Maybe he should let the emperor know. Perhaps the emperor's curiosity would allow him to forget about his daughter for a moment.

"The emperor will want to hear about it," Piett replied stiffly.

"Will he want to hear about the kid? Why?" Han Solo was nervous.

"The name Skywalker is not familiar to you?" Asked Piett.

"Well. Jedi Anakin Skywalker was during the clone wars. The kid said his father was Anakin Skywalker, but the kid thought he was a navigator," Han replied a little surprised.

Father? Father? If that's true ... Son! The emperor could have a son. Maybe it's a cheater? But if so, he would not claim his father is a navigator. No, maybe it's a cheater ... Or maybe ...

"What does Luke look like?" asked Piett.

"Blonde hair, short height and blue eyes" replied specifically Han Solo.

Like a emperor. DNA! He had to check the recruit's DNA if he turned out to be the brother of the princess ... Maybe Piett won't be able to give the emperor a daughter, but maybe give him a son.


	5. Universe of Leia Vader part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Galen Marek

Lord Galen Marek was walking to the throne room. Just he passed that fool Pietta. How dare he ask about it! Why didn't his master choke this insolent military man? Not only was the servants saying nothing to him! How he report this to the emperor? Galen Marek accelerated furiously. His Master will surely punish him and he is right! He found nothing that could help in the search. Then Galen Marek heard the shout of his Master.

"My daughter must come back! I'll kill everyone! The whole fucking Empire if she doesn't come back!" shouted the emperor.

No doubt his Master will do it and he will gladly help him. Not only his master will take revenge, Galen will also do it. For Leia. Princess Leia, he corrected himself. When he found out she was gone ... He shuddered. He was Sith. The Sith teachings said nothing about love, but his master loved his daughter. Galen had no doubt about that. His master killed everyone without blinking an eye and listened to no one. The emperor was strangling his incompetent military men, without any remorse. However, he always stopped when Leia asked him to.

Princess Leia. Actually Her Imperial Highness and heir to the throne. Future Empress. He was barely aware of her majesty. He'd been watching her since he was fifteen. It was an honor to protect the inaccessible daughter of the emperor. He had barely seen her before. She was playing in the palace courtyards while he was engaged in murderous training. However, he did not regret it. He was powerful. However, she ... Her brown eyes kept telling him that she was jealous of him. How could she be? It was the emperor who loved her. Once upon a time, Galen deluded himself that emperor would love him. He would be a better father to him than the treacherous Jedi, who broke the imperial order and taught Galen the way of the Jedi. The emperor personally killed this traitor and took Galen as his apprentice. However, no one won the emperor's love. The only person besides Leia who was close to the emperor was this hideous traitor, Obi Wan Kenobi! However, even this lousy Jedi was not as loved by the emperor as Leia.

His Master was smiling at her. His Master's eyes were blue. He showed grace to traitors. For her. A stubborn and proud princess who always argued with him, an imperial apprentice. Always. Her brown eyes flashed so beautifully when she was offended. Her lips ... He had to stop thinking about it. The emperor would kill him if he touched the princess. 

Lord Galen Marek entered the throne room. He didn't even look at the victims of the emperor's anger. He looked at the imperial throne, his Master and ... Obi Wan Kenobi. Official Jedi. Galen Marek was furiously thinking. If he could ever prove the betrayal of Obi Wan to the emperor! It never succeeded. Maybe he is responsible for the disappearance of the princess?

"My apprentice. Did you find any trace? Who kidnapped my daughter? Who dared take her?" asked his master. He was seemingly calm, but it was false peace.

"My master, I ..." he knelt before the Master and suddenly did not know what to say.

"You let me down, didn't you?" his master suggested.

"Anakin, stop ..." the treacherous Jedi was saying.

"Silence, Obi Wan. Silence," the emperor replied to Kenobi.

"My Master, I did everything. I knew no mercy, but no one really knows anything," Galen Marek barely replied.

"You have failed me, my apprentice," the emperor rose from the throne.

"Anakin, no!" shouted the Jedi.

Galen Marek suddenly felt himself choking. He will die now. The emperor said he had failed. Galen closed his eyes. He wanted to remember her face before he was dead. While he was watching her. When he mocked her. When she wore this red dress and beautiful hairstyle.When he was her defense. He failed her. He was her defense and he failed her. He didn't defend her. She was alone. Without a father who loved her above all and without him. Irony. She wrapped two Sith around her little finger. Two Sith who should thirst for power. They wanted to please her. That she would be happy and safe.

"Your Imperial Highness, Captain Piett has important news," one of the stormtroopers entered the throne room, and the emperor released Galen.

"What news?" the excited emperor asked.

"Captain Piett asked your Imperial Majesty to come to the Imperial Medical Wing.

His Master quickly left, and Galen choked on the floor, and then this traitor, Kenobi, approached him. Leia. Did they find her? What happened to her? Has she escaped her abductors? He must have seen her. No matter his throat. She. I want to see her immediately.

"All right?" asked the Jedi.

"Leave me!" Galen growled and stood up. This disgusting Kenobi wants to stop him. The never!

"I know we don't have a good relationship ..." the treacherous Jedi began to say.

" Leave me!" snuffled Galen. He want to be with her. He want to hear her grumble. He want to argue with her to the end of his life. Maybe he will kiss with her. Even if the emperor will kill him for it. Galen will never let Lei out of his sight. He will personally take care of her kidnappers and she ... She is his princess and will be his empress. He won't let anyone hurt Leia. He followed the emperor. 

Galen was running to see her. He sense Leia in the Force. It was like her presence, but more open? As if her presence shone stronger, without any obstacles. Leia had a natural ability to shield her Force. It never shone so much; she never emanated such Force. What happened to her? Did she opened more to the Force? Why? Did she have to do it? Did anyone hurt her? Galen quickened his running. The emperor was already inside. 

Galen looked around. She was not there. But he felt her! He was so sure! Bitter disappointment! Why he feel her still? She was not there. He won't hug her. He won't kiss her. She's not here. There was only that idiot Piett. Why did this idiot say that? Why did he give him hope? Why is he still alive? The master should kill him. Maybe she has some information where she is.

"Apprentice, you're testing my patience! Like Captain Piett! What's the important news?!" the emperor was very angry. Maybe emperor will strangle this militare fool finally?

"Your Imperial Majesty, I am sorry to say that we don't have any news about Princess Leia's stay yet, but when I spoke to an imperial pilot I got interesting information," replied Piett.

"What information?" asked the impatient emperors.

Then Piett gave the emperor a datapad. Galen watched his Master. What information could it be? Any connection with Lei's kidnapping? Then Galen sensed disbelief in his Master and negation in him. Galen looked at the emperor in amazement.

"It's impossible. It's impossible," said the emperor.

"Your Imperial Highness, I personally sent for the genetic data of this cadet. There is no doubt. He is her twin. He was raised as Luke Skywalker on Tatooine with his aunt Beru and uncle ..." said Piett.

"... Owen Lars" finished the emperor.

Galen could barely understand what was going on. Twin?

Then from the neighboring room of the medical wing a blond came in in the costume of the Coruscant Academy cadet with some Tie pilot.

"I'm serious Han, really," said the blond.

"You are Luke" said his master to this blonde, almost gently? Why? He applied this tone only to Leia! Only! He never used it with anyone else.

"Cadet Luke Skywalker," replied the smiling blond man and saluted.

"I am your father" flowed out of the emperor's mouth.

"What?" Luke was surprised, and Galen looked at the emperor strangely ...  


Leia had a brother? Twin brother. Galen tried to calm down, but the strange feeling couldn't leave him. Is it was a disappointment? He was an apprentice of the emperor, and the emperor had only a daughter. Just a daughter. He didn't have a son. But now the emperor had it. Galen tried to stifle this disappointment. He knew that the emperor did not love him. Never. He never loved him.


	6. Universe of Leia Vader part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Luke Skywalker

Luke barely heard him. Father? Father? He looked at this tall man. Luke carefully studied his face, cheekbones, nose, blond curls and blue eyes. He was very similar to him. Luke was only shorter and had a different nose shape, but otherwise he looked almost identical. His father was alive? How? Why wasn't he looking for him on Tatooine? His father didn't know about him? Maybe he didn't want to know about him? It was a sad truth, but maybe Luke wasn't wanted by his father. Maybe his father abandoned him, and his aunt and uncle lied about his father's death. Luke watched and couldn't speak a single word. 

"Are you Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked, looking at this stranger.

Somewhere deep down, Luke felt that old longing for his father. He always enved Biggs that he has a father and mother. Luke didn't think about his own mother. He knew nothing about her. Aunt and uncle didn't know either. However, the father ... He was real in his dreams. Luke knew his name and knew that he was his uncle's half-brother and loved to fly. He knew enough about him to dream about him. That they will fly together and experience adventures.

"I used to use this name. Now my name is different," the man replied.

The man? His father? His real father? Luke felt hot and cold at the same time. He didn't look at other people in the room. He didn't even look at Han, who was strangely silent. He had so many questions for his father. What he like? Where has he been all these years? Does he have another family? Who is his mother? Is she alive? Can he meet her? Can they fly together? What was his father's name now? Why did he change his name? On Tatooine, the name was important. Changing the name was extremely rare. Even the aunt, who became Lars after the wedding, still preferred her family name Whitesun. Luke decided to ask about his father's name first. The thought blossomed in his head that maybe he also needed to change his name to suit his father's name.

"How is your name?" Luke asked.

"Darth Vader" replied father.

Darth Vader. The emperor who rules the entire galaxy. A terrifying, just and confident emperor who removed slavery and fought criminal cartels. Darth Vader was his father. Darth Vader was admired on his home planet. It was on his order that the Hutt clan was completely destroyed and slavery in the galaxy removed. Now Tatooine was under Empire protection and was generally safer. And he was the son of this man! How is it supposed to deal with this? He heard that the emperor had only a daughter from a beloved wife who died in childbirth. Apparently Luke was a bastard. Illegitimate children were avoided on Tatooine, but when they appeared, blood ties were honored. Will my father accept him too? He heard that illegal children were treated differently in the galaxy. Luke sat down on the chair. Everyone in the room started talking but he couldn't hear. His father is an emperor! Not a spice navigator, not a brave Jedi. Han tugged at his hand but didn't react. 

"Kid, kid" Han was shaking him.

Luke didn't answer. He stared at his father, at the emperor! He was the son of the emperor. How is this possible? He was only a farmboy who went to the Academy. He felt something burning in his stomach and throat.

"Luke, calm down" he heard in his head.It was his father's voice. Was Luke crazy? Did he hear voices?

"Father? Can I hear you? How is that possible?" Luke thought, surprised.

"Have you heard of the Force?" His father asked gently.

"No, I haven't" replied Luke.

The Force? What was the Force? Why did he hear his father's voice in his head? Could father read his thoughts? Luke shifted uneasily in his chair. He was dizzy, it was all too much. He still felt a burning sensation in his stomach. Luke's thoughts were interrupted by the loud opening of the door. Then another man entered the room. He was dressed in strange, bright robes. Luke had never seen this robes before. The man was clearly in his fifties, but he have good condition for his age. He had red hair that was slowly beginning to turn gray. He have well-groomed beard. He looked worried. He was looking intently at his father. Luke wonder who he was. He didn't look like an imperial officer.

"Anakin, what's going on here? And don't lie. I know when you do it," said the man.

Anakin? But his father was now Darth Vader and The Emperor of Galaxy. People should call him Your Imperial Highness. This man was very direct and looked at his father with a strange expression. It was concern, some anger and a strange amusement. He began to massage his throat, which still hurt. He never felt such pain. However, he never felt shocked about finding his father.

"Kenobi always has a dramatic entrance," the young man who stood next to his father snorted. Luke looked at him. He had black clothes and yellow eyes. Luke watched him curiously. He had never seen yellow eyes and wondered why he should have them. Maybe he was a hybrid? Just what species has yellow eyes? He thought about Jawas. He involuntarily smiled, imagining Jawa, who courted a human woman. A completely absurd picture.

"Well, I've had a few nice entries in my life. Anakin, I'm waiting for an answer," replied Kenobi.

"I hate it when you act like my teacher again. I'm not your Padawan anymore," his father said exasperated.

Padawan? What does it mean? Kenobi taught his father. His father who is the emperor. Luke still couldn't believe that he was the son of the emperor.It seemed absurdly... right. Something inside Luke told him that this was all true. Luke was confused this day. He found father. Luke was alway farmboy who dreamed of flying. He got to the Academy and his uncle was proud of him. Uncle Owen complained a little that he wouldn't have any help with Tatooine, but he let him go. Luke met Han in Academia. Simple Han, who was a great friend. He clung to him at once, and now Luke found his father. He enjoyed and at the same time felt rage, regret and wanted to return to Tatooine to aunt and uncle. He wanted to hug your aunt and ask your uncle for advice. They would know how to handle all this. His stomach hurt and his throat more. Luke was still fidgeting in the chair. He tried to calm down. It's all fault this shocking's moments of life.

"We already had this conversation, Anakin. Can you explain to me what's going on? said Kenobi. 

"Of course we had it. I've been trying to convince you for nineteen years that I'm a responsible man, but you still treat me like a child, "his father said indignantly.

"Because you behave like a child and set your student a rather weak example! You personally strangled a dozen innocent officers because they didn't know where Leia was! Is this supposed to be responsible behavior? The throne room is in tatters and everyone is afraid to approach you because Leia is missing! I'm worried about her too! I raised her too! But we must remain calm and not tortures the servants!" shouted Kenobi.

Torture? Kill?Luke has heard that the emperor is ruthless, but ...

"It's for my daughter! My beloved child! I have to find her! I promised myself that I would protect her! My mother, my wife is dead because I was too weak!"shouted father.

"I know, Anakin. I know, but..." Kenobi spoke slowly.

"Master, your son..."

"Kid, Luke!"

"Son!"

Luke suddenly collapsed into the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.


End file.
